Albus Dumbledore
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (August 3, 1881 – June 30, 1997) is the deutragonist of the Harry Potter series. He will be one of the main characters of the Fantastic Beasts series. He was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?–1995; 1996-1997). He was a half-blood wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. During his youth he and Gellert Grindelwald was searching for the Deathly Hallows (The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility) to become "immortal" and invincible. This led to his sister's death when he and Gellert was dueling and a curse accidentally killed Ariana. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time and quite possibly the greatest sorcerer of all time and most likely the most powerful magician ever seen in the series. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. When Harry Potter arrived, Dumbledore took a personal interest in him and aided him many times during his years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, after coming into possession of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the cursed ring of Marvolo Gaunt, he became fatally cursed. As he was about to die, he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He even appeared in Limbo (a plane of existence that exists between the real world and the afterlife) where he told Harry how he masterminded Voldemort's defeat by taking advantage of Voldemort's mistake by taking Harry's blood for his resurrection. This means that Harry's mother Lily's Sacrificial protection was still intact and that shielded Harry from a direct death and in the process that Harry was willing to sacrifice himself to save everybody, gave everybody a Sacrificial protection so Voldemort couldn't torture or kill them. Though Dumbledore was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's machinations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace was restored to the wizarding world. He is the only Headmaster that was laid to rest at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. He was last seen in Limbo by Harry, just after Harry asked him about if what he sees in Limbo is real or if it's just happening inside his head. In response, Dumbledore answers with "Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" and then vanished into the afterlife. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Harry Potter Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Wizards Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Guardians of Order Category:Big Goods Category:White Haired Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Sorcerers Category:Beards Category:Mentors Category:Magic Users Category:Mustaches Category:Hat Wearer Category:Raizen High School Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Wand users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jude Law